Piano Portal
by SerasKucheki
Summary: Roderich's piano is always precious to him but what happens when Gilbert finds out something very interesting about it. Warning: BFT that should tell you everything.


Piano Portal

Roderich had to go get some groceries for a dinner he was going to be having with Ludwig, Feliciano, Elizaveta, and sadly, Gilbert tomorrow evening. No matter where Ludwig went, it always seemed the Prussian followed right behind him. He didn't get why he would also always come over to Roderich's house because he always said that he was too boring to deal with. If he was so boring than why would he seem to be over every day of the week? The Austrian was still very confused as he looked over his groceries list. _If it was really as bad as he made it sound then why doesn't he just leave me alone because I would rather like a break from his company._

Gilbert on the other hand already had plans on what he was going to be doing today and that was, once again, bug a certain Aristocratic nation. He always thought it was fun picking on the German brunette. What isn't fun about making the nation so flustered that he can barely talk, blush a certain way, and how he couldn't even defend himself from his Awesome advances. _The priss just needs to learn to have a little fun, spice up his life, and just stop playing that damn piano._

The albino walked up to the house finding that he remembered to lock the front door. _Well, that won't stop me._ He snickered at the thought and moved around the house to the piano room seeing that even the window, for some strange reason, was locked as well. _He _always_ forgets to lock this window…_ For some reason Gilbert was wondering if something was wrong with Roderich. _There has to be some way inside…_ Gilbert turned around to walk a bit away from the house to see if he could spot a window open on the second floor. He wouldn't mind climbing a bit as long as it equaled getting inside to have some delicious treats and bug the hell out of the other man when he got home.

Even after circling the house multiple times he found out that for once, the house was completely locked and Prussian safe. _I can't let the aristocrat beat me…_ He frowned going back to hide in the bushes and this time he decided to hide in the rose bushes. This way he could get back at him a little bit but instead for some reason, when he walked through the rose bushes he found his head hitting a solid surface. He rubbed the top of his head and pushed at the surface seeing surprisingly a familiar sight. It was the Austrian's piano room but how in the world could he have gotten here? Gilbert's eyes scanned the room and then he realized he was in the priss's piano. He jumped up and out knowing how precious it was to him and would only mess with it from the outside _not_ inside. _What the hell happened?_ His hands slowly reached for the side of the piano and looked inside it seeing nothing wrong. He blinked confused as to how it could've happened in the first place. _Who cares? I'm inside and can have all the treats I want!_

* * *

Roderich got home seeing as everything seemed to be fine. His front door was still locked and so far, all the windows he had passed were unbroken. The first time he noticed an abnormality was when he walked into his kitchen seeing a disaster. It was definitely a sign that it was the Prussian because he was the only one who would enter his house and be dumb enough not to clean up his mess. _Wait, how did he get in?_ He set down his bags of groceries quickly putting them away before he went to look at all the windows. _I finally made sure everything was locked and closed._ The Austrian went through his house finding nothing was forced or broken. Roderich was thoroughly confused and went to the last room, his piano room. He opened the door seeing that he had found him but the window was still shut, locked, and perfectly okay. Gilbert was sleeping away on his couch obviously having a few, a lot of sweets. Instead of leaving the ex-nation alone so he could be free from the headache but he wanted to know he got into his house so he could remedy the problem. He shook the sleeping man until he finally stirred enough to make a coherent sentence.

"What… fuck off…" mumbled the Prussian obviously not wanting to wake up at all.

"Get up Gilbert." demanded Roderich shaking him more.

Gilbert tried to roll away and failed running into the back of the couch cursing. "Go away…"

"Not until you told me how you got in." Roderich declared straightening up and crossing his arms over his chest. Gilbert mumbled into the couch still not wanting to wake up so made no effort to make the reply coherent. "What?"

"Piano, your damn piano okay? Now shut the hell up." he snapped covering his head with the first thing he could grab, a pillow.

Roderich's eye twitched and quickly moved over to the piano seeing in fact it was open. He quickly checked the whole piano and even saw that it was still tuned. _How could he?_ His eyes scanned the piano once more just in case but nothing was wrong with it. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I came though your piano." Gilbert shrugged deciding to just sit up now and get back at the Austrian for waking him up.

"There's no way you could have done so. It is impossible." he stated crossing his arms again as he looked over at the albino.

Gilbert couldn't help but chuckle at that statement, "My five mete…"

Roderich instantly interrupted him pointing at the door. "No vulgar statements, just leave." he demanded.

"I don't want to go anywhere." smirked the silverette.

"Leave or I will have Ludwig help you leave." he stated glaring at him.

The Prussian's eyes narrowed glaring at the nation. "Hell no you pansy." Roderich sighed and went to go to the phone anyway. Gilbert really couldn't afford another lecture from Ludwig already threatened at being kicked out once again after torturing Arthur with his friends. "Fine priss." he growled slightly before getting up to leave.

"Danke Gilbert." he thanked happy he didn't have to really force him or call Ludwig.

"Whatever…" Gilbert mumbled quickly leaving. He would be back soon anyway especially now that he found a very interesting fact about the aristocrat's piano. _I want to know if it is true…_

* * *

Gilbert knew Roderich was home but he really needed to try something and if he could try it while he was playing his piano would be even better. He snickered walking over to the rose bushes again holding a magazine in his hand. It was a type of magazine that was never seen on these premises before unless he brought it. _Stuck up aristocrat can't even indulge every once in awhile._ The Prussian went over to the window hearing the Austrian was playing the piano. Gilbert smirked and went over to the rose bushes hoping this would work and tossed the magazine at them. He then took the long way through the bushes seeing no magazine on the other side. _It must've worked._ "Kesesesesese~." he laughed quickly running over to the window to look through it wondering what was going to happen.

Roderich was practicing away until one of the keys sounded… off. _I just tuned it recently…_ He tried hitting the note again but it still didn't sound right. Frowning he got up and went over to the opening seeing a certain, magazine in there. His eye twitched as he picked it up and went to throw it away. _Vulgar garbage…_ He went back to his piano wondering how in the world it could've gotten there.

The Prussian was witnessing everything from the window and his smirk only grew with each second. _This is perfect, I can get in anytime I wish and can pester him._ He snickered and went over to the rose bushes still seeing Roderich was investigating his piano. Gilbert stuck his head first into the bushes with a wide smile and gleaming eyes.

Before Roderich could figure out what happened he had pushed away from his piano hearing the familiar headache. "Wh… what?" he exclaimed seeing Gilbert's head, his _head_ in his piano! "What are you doing?"

"Just hanging around." sneered Gilbert moving too slowly climb out of the piano. "It's very handy to know that now I don't have to climb through the window." he snickered.

"How?" Roderich asked completely confused as to how this could be happening to his piano.

"There's no fucking way I'm telling." he said taking his phone out and texted his friends.

Roderich finally regained his composure and stood up glaring at the albino. "Leave my house this insistence." he demanded.

Gilbert just smiled widely at him, "I can easily just get back in to your house." Roderich was at a loss at what he could do because it was obvious he could get in and he had no idea of how he could save himself. He could at least call Ludwig but that didn't mean he could escape his brother… "Awesome that means I can stay!" he exclaimed going to the kitchen to grab some sweets.

_Who could help me in this situation?_ Roderich walked back and forth beginning to pace trying to figure it out and decided on Arthur. _Apparently he knows about things that are more abnormal than what we know._ He went over to his phone to call the Englishman.

"Hello?" answered Arthur completely confused at the number because he's never seen it before.

"Hallo Arthur, this is Roderich and I was wondering if there was a way you could stop by my house today?" he asked really hoping that he could because he wasn't that far away. "I'm sorry for the late notice but there appears to be something… abnormal about my piano."

Arthur blinked never really talking to Roderich before but he did know how precious his piano was to him so it couldn't hurt. "What do you mean by abnormal?"

"It… well, apparently Gilbert can come through my piano from another location…" he tried explaining knowing how badly that would sound to another gentleman.

"…..Transportation?" Arthur asked finding this really strange but knew Roderich enough that he wouldn't lie about something like this, especially when it concerned his piano.

"I'm not really sure myself all I know is that I had my house completely locked down one day and he was inside but there was no intrusion or broken windows. Today I found a rather vulgar book in my piano that wasn't there when I began playing it. When I took it out the next thing I knew his head was in the piano…" he explained still not really getting it and looked inside his piano room seeing a sight he really wished he hadn't of seen.

"Sure I'll be over as soon as I can." he said hanging up the phone to get ready to leave. Arthur even grabbed his spell book to look through it and find out what was wrong.

Roderich didn't hear Arthur hang up because he was trying to figure out why it had to be _him_ that was going to be tortured today. _Why couldn't they go somewhere else?_

The sight he had seen had threw him off because what he was seeing was Francis Bonnefoy and Antonio Fernandez coming into his house through his piano. Francis looked over at the shocked brunette and smiled. "Bonjour Roderich~." he welcomed walking over to him. That triggered for him to finally react and tried to go the other way only to run into Gilbert.

"Where are you going specs?" smirked the Prussian crossing his arms.

_Great, I really hope that Arthur gets here soon…_

* * *

Arthur walked up the house hoping the Prussian didn't do anything stupid before he got here. _If he did Roderich would've called Ludwig._ He walked up to the door and knocked expecting a rather quick answer to it but after five minutes he didn't know what was wrong. _I hope he's okay…_ As a gentleman he should wait outside to see if he would answer but knowing who was 'visiting' him he was probably in trouble. The Englishman sighed and about opened the door when it was opened by a very happy Spaniard.

"Hola Arthur~!" he smiled widely obviously very happy.

"Wh… what are you doing here?" he asked a little afraid knowing usually when Antonio wasn't at his house he was with his friends.

Antonio smiled widely clapping his hands together. "Gilbert told us that we should come visit Roderich!" he exclaimed bouncing off inside the house.

Arthur knew that wasn't a good sign so he quickly followed the Spaniard to save the Austrian if needed. He was only here to check the piano but he was the first to know how bad the three of them are together. So while following Antonio, he left his spell book just inside the piano room before getting to the next room over which was just a sitting room. He stopped from entering the next room where he saw Antonio go into because he could hear one muffled voice while the rest were just too happy. _Then again… If I go in there I'll be signing my own death wish…_ The Englishman shook it from his head and opened the door seeing that they had already gotten the poor man down to just a long button up shirt with no undergarments. His face flushed right away from embarrassment before collecting his bearings. "Get the bloody fuck off of him!" he yelled more directly at Francis than the other two. Antonio really wasn't doing much while Gilbert was pretty much the cause for the now nearly naked Austrian.

Francis pouted a bit still covering Roderich's mouth so he couldn't shout. "Mon petit lapin, have you come to play as well~." he winked at him.

"Hell no frog I just came here to help out Roderich." he shot a glare at him wishing he would just turn into a frog because then he could cook him up.

"You're ruining the party, go away _Iggy_." sneered Gilbert lying on top of Roderich fully as he wrapped his arms around him.

Arthur sighed and glared at the two still holding Roderich, "Let go of him so I can help him." His glare only intensified as the Frenchman got up and walked toward him.

"Mon Angleterre should join us~." he smirked catching Arthur by the waist before he could escape because he knew that face and he didn't want to be here anymore. Francis got a nice grip on the Brit's waist dragging him back inside. "Be calm mon petit lapin~." he cooed.

"Bugger off you wanker!" Arthur yelled trying to pull at his arms to get him off.

Now that Roderich could speak again he was fighting against the Prussian. "Get off now Beilschmidt." he ordered trying to get free but was failing. He was also trying to do it so he didn't show off anything that wasn't supposed to be shown but it was quite difficult.

"Just calm down specs, I only want your vital regions. Kesesesesese~." Gilbert laughed kissing his ear.

Antonio was being clueless just thinking his friends were having a little fun. _I should've brought Lovi~._ Just then the hot tempered Italian came into the room glaring at the Spaniard. "Lovi~!" he exclaimed going over to hug him only getting a turtle thrown at his head. "Senior Turtle?"

"Keep your damn pets in your own room bastard!" Lovino yelled crossing his arms. "The damn thing was in my bed, _MY BED!_" he stressed as his glare intensified.

"Aww, but Lovi, he was just looking for a friend since I left with Francis." Antonio pointed out moving to the side so he could see Arthur struggling to keep the Frenchman at arm's length while Roderich was trying to just stay as decent as he could while trapped underneath the Prussian.

Lovino's eye twitched wishing desperately now that he didn't go and find the bastard because now he was scarred, again. "Why must you always go out with your buddies to fuck around?" he snapped glaring right back into Antonio's eyes.

"We were just having a little fun though." Antonio explained beginning to back up seeing as he was about to get really angry again.

"Oh so undressing other nations is fun you tomato bastard!" he accused his voice only getting louder.

How the other two men could ignore the Italian as he was yelling at their friend was a mystery. They were still trying to either get the last article of clothing off or just trying to sneak his hand down their pants when a more familiar yell that caught their attention was heard. "Bruder!" yelled Ludwig from the door with a very annoyed look on his face.

Gilbert and even Francis pulled away from the two embarrassed men quickly. "Hey West~, you should come join me~." he smiled hoping it would all blow over. When he saw his bruder's face only get worse he knew he was definitely doomed.

"What are you doing here?" he exclaimed moving inside nearly ready to hit him.

Lovino would be yelling at the German but seeing as his face was now he thought it would be better to keep quiet as well did Antonio, Arthur, Francis, and Roderich. "Only having a little…" he started.

"Nein." growled Ludwig grabbing him by the collar to drag him out of the house. "Sorry Roderich I guess we will just have to wait another day for the meeting." he explained trying not to look at him knowing his bruder he was probably very close to being naked.

"J… Ja…" answered Roderich instantly trying to pull his shirt down more blushing a dark red.

"Hey West! Dammit! Let go I was finally going to cla…" came a loud obnoxious shout before the front door was slammed.

* * *

Roderich was now fully clothed rubbing his temples as he sat on the couch waiting for Arthur to put his piano back to normal. Somehow his piano had gotten a portal inside of it that was apparently connected to the rose bushes outside. He wished he knew how it happened but Arthur said there was no way to tell. Arthur sighed and turned around to the Austrian. "Okay it should be gone now but I will go and check just in case." he said going outside going to stick his hand in the bushes.

Roderich went over to his piano to wait for him and froze when he saw what was inside the piano again. _Th… that…_ Gilbert must've told Francis about the magazine and had him grab it to put it back in his piano. His eye twitched about to throw it away again when he heard Arthur.

"Hey did it work?" Arthur asked near the window a little wondering if everything was okay.

"Ye… yeah, it worked. Danke Arthur." he thanked quickly snatching the book from the piano before closing the lid. "Do you want some tea?" Roderich asked hoping he didn't upset him too much for the scene he had to walk in on.

"No, it's fine, but maybe another time." he answered leaving the window.

Once Arthur walked away Roderich decided to humor them and actually read the title of the vulgar magazine. 'Piano Porn'… The magazine was in the fire place in mere seconds instead of the trash this time. _I would never indulge into such vulgar activities._

* * *

I hope you guys liked my little cracked one-shot. I couldn't help but finally make a one-shot on this theory my friend has with the piano and put in a little story My Prussia believes is true, which it isn't (Fucking piano porn). Anyway I hoped you liked it and reviews are appreciated~.


End file.
